


Possessiveness

by thorkified



Series: The Cultleader And His Boy [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Cultleader!Thor, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Molestation, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Underage - Freeform, kid!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Loki belongs to Thor, everyone knows better than to touch the boy. Until someone comes along who does just that... and it doesn't end well for everyone.





	Possessiveness

Thor is very possessive of Loki, it's blatantly obvious. He enjoys that Loki is very clingy, but only with _him_ and that’s good because Loki is _his_ , after all. Of course no one would ever dare to touch his boy in any way, everyone knows that Thor is protective of him. And even though Thor is mostly charming and friendly, it’s common knowledge that he is very dangerous and should not be angered.

But, one day, someone crosses the line. Loki is a ray of sunshine, he’s easily one of the most lovable kids anyone has ever met. Sweet, polite, funny and so damn smart. So, it’s only natural that one day others notice Loki in a not so innocent way. And Thor is _infuriated_.

Loki is in no way dumb of course, he knows he’s gathering attention. And he likes it, but only if it’s a specific person’s attention. One day though, he notices someone else who looks at him just the same way as Thor and Loki doesn’t like _that_. No, he doesn’t and he tells the guy to leave him alone, but of course he keeps going.

He’s one of those who haven’t been in their community for long yet, early twenties and annoying as hell, thinking he rules the world and that everything belongs to him just because he _says_ so. And apparently, that includes Loki, the young boy everyone knows not to touch.

Loki doesn’t like the guy, not at all. He creeps him out. He doesn’t like it when he ruffles his hair without asking, he doesn’t like it how he always seems to be near him and he really doesn’t like it when he’s randomly touched by him, of course without Loki allowing it.

Thor sees it for the first time during one of their summer celebrations, where everyone spends the evenings gathered together and having fun. Loki isn’t having fun. His boy is mostly sitting by himself near the other kids, which is not normal in its own already because he’s usually close to Thor instead. And he doesn’t look happy at all, he looks wary. As if he’s waiting for something to happen and, lo and behold, this time it happens right in front of Thor’s eyes.

Someone approaches Loki, which isn’t new, but usually it’s another kid. This time it’s not. It’s one of the newcomers who arrived a month ago. A guy Thor has been suspicious of ever since he saw him the first time. Now he sits down next to Loki. Sits down close, too close. He leans even closer, whispers to Loki and then wraps an arm around the boys shoulder, who’s clearly uncomfortable like this. 

Thor grits his teeth. He’s about to jump up and beat the pervert’s ass all the way to Australia and back when Loki suddenly looks up and their eyes meet. He’s frozen in place immediately. Loki’s eyes… the boy has been crying, still _is_ crying, and that’s all Thor needs to know.

Before he can do anything though, the guy leans closer into Loki’s space again and the boy finally has enough. Thor doesn’t know if it’s because they look at each other or not, but that’s not important. What’s important is that Loki pushes the older one away from him and jumps up, running towards him.

Thor allows Loki to run into his arms and to bury his face against him, now he’s openly sobbing and crying and shaking. He wraps his arms around the boy and Loki clings to him so hard it’s like he tries to crush him. Thor’s eyes are still on the other guy though, merciless and ice cold. Their gazes meet only for a moment, but it’s enough for Thor to see the young man flinch.

Then, finally, all of Thor’s attention is back on Loki and he lifts him up gently. People started staring by now and he decides it’s better to get Loki away so he can calm down, so he does just that while holding him.

“Shh, baby, no more crying,” he mumbles and presses a kiss to Loki’s head. “You’re with me now.”

Loki sniffs heartbreakingly and turns his head to look at Thor. His voice is thick and quiet when he speaks, but it’s the words that hit Thor most.

“He tried to touch me…”

Loki doesn’t say ‘he touched me’, which he knows Thor saw. No, he says 'he _tried_ to touch me’ and Thor knows exactly what _that_ means. This pervert tried to get his hands on his sweet boy, he made him cry and shake, _scared_ him. That’s enough for Thor to decide he’s dead. No questions, no bargaining. He dared to do this to Loki, that means he’s dead. He just doesn’t know yet.

“It’s okay now, baby,” Thor whispers finally, pulling the boy’s face up to kiss his cheek. “I’ll take care of it, I promise.”

Loki is still trembling when Thor stops walking and puts him back down on his feet, far enough away so the others can’t see them anymore. He looks up at Thor, those beautiful green eyes swollen and red, his cheeks flushed and by God, he looks ten times prettier than normal like this.

“Wait for me here, will you?” Thor suddenly says and Loki’s eyes widen with fear as he grabs his shirt again.

“W-What if he comes back!?”

Thor wraps his arms back around the boy, pulling him into a tight hug. When he lets go he smiles gently at him, a hand resting on his back.

“ _He won’t,_ ” he promises and Loki believes him. The boy nods slowly and crawls onto the big rock they stand next to, sitting down. When Thor leaves, Loki waits, like the good boy that he is.

Fifteen minutes later Loki still hasn’t moved an inch. Only when he sees Thor’s silhouette in the distance he finally moves and slides off the rock. He throws himself against Thor’s chest, allowing the man to wrap his strong arms around him and to pick him up again. Thor buries his face in Loki’s hair and the boy keeps his against Thor’s neck and for a minute they just stay like this before the boy finally pulls back enough to look at Thor.

He’s not scared when he sees him, he’s not surprised or shocked. No, Loki simply smiles and whispers with his tiny, pretty voice.

“Thank you, Thor…”

It’s this that prompts Thor to lean down and press a kiss onto Loki’s soft lips, a tender and gentle touch, and when he pulls back, they are painted red. When he brushes his fingers over the boy’s cheek they leave bloody smears, but Loki doesn’t seem to mind at all. Instead, he leans back against Thor’s chest and closes his eyes, smiling contently. 

Loki is happy, he feels safe. He doesn’t care that Thor’s shirt is drenched and soaked or that he smells of pennies in a well. That all doesn’t matter because Thor holds him and protects him and he cares for nothing else.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, baby,” Thor whispers and presses his face against Loki’s head and again. Loki believes him. No one will hurt him as long as Thor is there. He would do anything to protect his boy.


End file.
